


Two's a Crowd

by FauxDoe



Series: Synthesis [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Being a big ME fan, Currently in 'preproduction', F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I wanna get better, I've chosen to dub this the Synthesis AU, Please review too!, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxDoe/pseuds/FauxDoe
Summary: Judy's modified some Brain Dance tech to let her and V share a mindscape. A conversation with Johnny opens new opportunities, for everyone.And a brand new solution to a very particular problem.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V, V & Johnny Silverhand
Series: Synthesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113293
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Two's a Crowd

The machine in front of them looked more akin to a pile of scrap and malware than anything a person should connect themselves to.

 _'That's an understatement. I've actually seen scrapheaps that looked better than this.'_ _~~Shut it, Johnny.~~_

"This hunk'a junk? You want me to... to-"

V held up her hand. She knew Vik, knew the good doc would have some concerns. _Valid_ concerns. Fortunately, this wasn't just something they decided on in the moment. This was a plan long in the making. There wasn't a ripper dock in the city she hadn't stripped clean, and word was getting around she was planning something big.

"Just take a look at the soft. We're sailing through uncharted waters here, Vik. May not have a lick of polish, but the way I see it? She's as top of the line as we're gonna get without raiding Arasaka again." She pulled over the monitor, something bought from Vik himself actually. He grabbed it and began reading.

_'You know you don't have to do this. I told you, when our time comes, I'll be the one to bite the bullet. This isn't some Community College you can flunk out of a year and a half down the line.'_

**_'Not getting cold feet, are we? You think I haven't thought about this exact moment for the last month? I... I can't just lose you Johnny. And if this is the closest we'll get to a happy ending, I'll take it.'_ **

"Jesus Christ, V... you weren't kidding when you said uncharted waters. None of this... I haven't seen any of this quite the way its put together now. Hell, some of it I haven't even _seen_. Quite frankly, it's genius. _Insane_ , but genius. I'd give half my chrome in house to meet the crazy fucker who cobbled this shit together." That brought a smile to her face.

 _'Don't let it go to your head, kid.'_ The smile Johnny's voice was unmistakable. In truth, the hardware had been a piecemeal Frankenstein of her engineering skills and Johnny's open mind, the code a beautiful cacophony of programs stitched together by a certain Brain Dance editor mixed with V's own free hand.

"If it's eddies you need, you know I'm good for it."

"It's not the eddies, it's just... I'd kill to take this thing out for a spin, but when she crashes..."

V nodded. _Total brain death_.

_'A lot rides on this, V. You sure he's our guy?'_

"So. You think you're up to the job?"


End file.
